1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the detection of a cable connection between two electronic devices.
2. Background of the Related Art
Computers and other electronic devices may communicate using various communication protocols when connected by a cable. If an appropriate cable is not connected between two devices, then attempted communication will be unsuccessful. Furthermore, it may be desirable to automatically detect whether or not a cable connection has been made.
A cable detection circuit may utilize a resistor pull-up/pull-down circuit. A resistor pull-up/pull-down circuit makes use of a cable connector pin that is not assigned to any function. Accordingly, the resistor pull-up/pull-down circuit has full use of the pin and the associated conductor wire in the cable without concern for interference with other functions of that pin. Unfortunately, the ever-expanding features and capabilities of electronic devices have increased the demand for the pins, such that a pin having no other function is not always available.